User talk:Staffan15
List of talk archives: | Archive I | Archive II | Archive III | Current talk | Leave me a new message! ---- __TOC__ Project British This is an idea I'm suggesting may help the wiki's popularity grow. Click here to see what it's about... User Rights You have been demoted because of inactivity. If you improve your activity, your rights may be restored. Have a nice day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) 1 Year Membership Party --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 06:33, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Please stop reverting useful edits! You were reverting Field-Op weekly answers. Why? It does not violate the Manual of Style and it's helpful. We are a fact wiki and these are facts on how to do it. For instance, on the article Ruby Pin, there are answers to how to get them. Please explain to me. I'm kinda new and I want to know what's wrong. Hi!!! Hello Staffan!!! I haven't seen you in so long...... here's a little "welcome back" message for ya. Welcome back! Anyway,sorry for you and Bark that you guys lost your admin powers. I hope you get them back soon! BTW,I got a new penguin named Gary Numbah2 (Penguinnate2 ish banned forever) so whenever you see Gary Numbah2,add him,cuz he ish me! Well,bye! I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 12:57, May 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Hi!!!! Good thing we'll meet up again (I miss the times we had,freind). Anyway,could you come ot IRC? It's really quiet there,and me and jeanne are there,borred as can be. So,could you come? I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 13:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC) OH WOW STAFF! :D Hi Staff! Sorry you lost your adminship, but I think you will be able to get it back if you work hard. :) How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages. I miss the "Chill Pizza Chases"! They are always so fun! I saw Organo the other day, but she said you couldn't come on. Also me and Gary Numbah2 played Herbert and Klutzy, like I used to do with you in the good 'ol days! Well, talk to you later! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 14:55, May 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE Sorry, I was told to demote. Don't worry, though, you'll get them back when you become a little more active! :) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 18:25, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: OH WOW STAFF! :D :O *PIZZA EXPLODES* LOL! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 13:59, May 14, 2010 (UTC) HELP!!! :O BEN HAS BEEN UNBLOCKED! AND HE WILL COME BACK TO VANDALIZE! I will also send this message to Sea, Tiger and Hat. http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Sonic_The_Hedgehog&redirect=no&action=purge --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 14:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ... Please, don't delete any of the Jupiter'5 scavenger hunt. I think that it's okay to add stuff to categories like that. User:Jupiter5 Invited! You are invited to my suprise birthday party for Brookelas! It is on Mya 19th,Slushy,Ellyppi's igloo,7:00 PM EST. If you know when the party in your timezone,then I hope you can come! Bye! I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 22:33, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Since you have been making many reverts, I have granted you rollback abilities. Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I need some music Freedoms 4 Unregistered Contributors First of all, are you still an administrator? If you are, can I ask you something? Can you please try to make it so that Unregistered Contributors{like me} can upload pictures of their penguins, obtain the ability to make blog posts, start their own user page, etc. Because my dad says I can't make an account till I'm 13 years old, and that's about two years from now. And I really wanna upload pictures of my penguin{Johnny 115} to the Costume Gallery. Otherwise, I might quit by the time I turn 13 on August 19, 2012. 20:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Note: If you are no longer an administrator, tell Sea and Tigernose about what I said. Okay? Wall of Fame and administrative rights I have a simple qusetion. Can unregistered contributors{if they do well} make it onto the Wall of Fame or obtain administrative rights? If so, please let me know. I don't think I know enough about wiki to even become admin. Nor have I done anything that makes people go"Wow." 19:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Johnny 115 the PWNsome nerd penguin's talk page. Boo yah! Your Invited! Hi! Your Invited to my Memorial Day party! Sign up is here. Bye! Gary the Gaget Dude 20:22, May 31, 2010 (UTC) The Deletion of Daredevil In Herbert's Revenge, Daredevil DOES replace Blast. So DON'T delete him. Or Loyal for that matter. Do not even delete Strong or any of the others, as when you click Daredevil, it says "Daredevil smashes crates" or something. Then at least mention their nicknames on their real page. By the way I managed to edited the template to add both Daredevil and Loyal and cannot change it back due to the complicated layout of the edit page. Kerange 19:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC) and Kerange 19:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can you delete these two files?: and Please? Thanks... -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 20:11, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Im sorry. -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 20:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Seahorseruler - How should we do He keeps thinking I am doing bad faith edits, and keeps blocking me (while the first block is over). Here is what I did. I hope you can help me. And the problem is '''next year I have to go to school, I don't think my work will finish in just this year.' #I spammed on Russian One's blog, in Cambodia it's considered as normal '''if I spam back, but spamming is '''bad. But not for spam back. But this is probably bad in other countries. #I am a real-life friend of DuckD0nald, so I can edit his user page, but the Cambodian flag there is too big. Seahorseruler locked the page. #Said sorry to Seahorseruler, and he locked his talkpage. Here is how I got blocked. #On the first day, I spammed on Russian One's blog, and I edited many pages already. Seahorseruler blocked me 1 day. #Later, when the internet connection reached 1 day (I use dynamic IP), and I see it's a good chance. Seahorseruler blocked me again for 1 week for block evasion. #Few hours later I learned from Google, how to change IP address, it said that I have to disconnect-connect the internet, then I get new IP, I just testing if it works or not. And it's works. I edit DuckD0nald's page again, Seahorseruler blocked me again for 1 week #The next day, I got new IP from connecting over 1 day, Seahorseruler blocked me again for 1 day. I thought he apologise me for blocking me, as I apologised. #Another day, one day after that, he blocked me forever and reverted DuckD0nald's page. This is considered as not fair. #Yesterday, he blocked me again forever and locked DuckD0nald's page! I AM MAD ABOUT THATTTTTR%T09:58, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ' Some works! Hello! I have some works: Edit DuckD0nald's page But Please switch to the source mode #Add "60px" to Cambodian flag in DuckD0nald's userpage, just like UK flag. It should be in the same size. #Go to the Wiki Friend Requests, remove the following text "I have made Sdas01 as DuckD0nald's friend. Because he/she may waiting for a long time since DuckD0nald quit." and his signature. It's me doing that. Remove it. Now i don't log in because I stay in Thailand right now. I hope you will help me because next year I have to go to school. (Since I was 6 I take 8 years break from school, now I'm 13 already, I take 7 of 8 years already) 11:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Where are you from? Hello! I'm from Cambodia, in South East Asia. i want to know where r u from 12:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Hey Staff! How's it going? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude]] Wanna talk? • 12:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Check out my newest blog post! And,if you wanna see Metalmanager,come to the IRC!!! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 12:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Where are you from OK I know Sweden, and do you know Cambodia? When I went to the US, when I say I am from Cambodia, they keep asking me "Colombia?" like Thais who go to US and they got asked "Taiwan?" 13:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Your Invited to my Club Penguin Pirate Party! The Date And Time is in the Banner Below! First1.JPG Second2.JPG Third.JPG Fourth.JPG Fith.JPG Sixth.JPG Your Invited! Your Invited to my Club Penguin Pirate Party! The Date And Time is in the Banner Below! First1.JPG Second2.JPG Third.JPG Fourth.JPG Fith.JPG Sixth.JPG Seventh.JPG Staffan.JPG --Waddle On and Help New Friends! 22:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC)NinjaON --Waddle On and Help New Friends! 22:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC)NinjaON Hello Hey, i wanna ask you something. Why do you keep removing my trivia stuff? It's actually helpful and true. Am i breaking a rule? please tell me. thanks -yoshiandmario1 Party Wanna come to my party? Sign up is User:Gary the Gaget Dude/ROR Party. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 12:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hey Staff! What's up? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 14:55, June 17, 2010 (UTC) In the US Me and DuckD0nald went to the US in 2008 and he laid that we are... 3 nationalities. *First time, saying we are Polish *Second time, Japanese *Third time, Filipino. While we are from Cambodia. But they all belive him, but I will have to say first I am from Cambodia, and people usually ask "Colombia?". It is very very very very very hard for me to speak English, and all people laughed about my English. Because I not learned about speaking, I learn writing, like in the early days I pronounced "Hi" as "Hee", not "Hai". But for the others I can't pronounce it corectly.-- 22:12, June 19, 2010 (UTC) He moved to the UK in March 2009, and I moved to Thailand in May 2010. He moved to UK because the school sent him to practise more English, and he have to stay there for 7 years. I go to school only 2 weeks a time since I was 6 age, and I only go school 2 weeks a time to 14 age, now I'm only 13 years old, so this is the final year. DuckD0nald Off topic:I heard the crownprincess in your country is getting married! In topic: DuckD0nald is telling lai and makes people believe. In the US, there was a Filipino community, and he said, "We are Filipino", and after that, the filipinos there speaking Filipino with us, but we are Cambodian. But another two, Polish and Japanese, doesn't got any problems as he is talking to an American. Not in any communities.-- 22:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) FaceBook DuckD0nald was playing FaceBook, and he put his own picture, was in 2008, and he used his real name in Cambodian, and people noticed that he's Cambodian, and then he closed his FaceBook.-- 22:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Online and Offline When you're online, you're anonymous. We can tell anything we want. I can even tell you I am from Mars. That's why DuckD0nald never upload the picture of him (because they will notice he's Asian). But when we went to the US it's hard to tell that we're from Europe, because we not caucasian. But laing that we're from Japan or Filipino can make people belive because it's also asian.-- 22:40, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Revert his page To the revision that before last 3 edits by him User:DuckD0nald-- 22:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC)